Cold Princess?
by katie.pierce23
Summary: Scene 1 in my "Princess" series featuring Bellarke. Bellamy attempts to warm up Clarke.


**I'm backkkkkkkkkkkk. I haven't had internet since February 2014, so I apologize for the lack of updates etc. I am visiting family for Christmas and am going crazy trying to catch up on everything and am hopping the bandwidth! :) For any of you who thought this might be an update to the Walking Dead stories, I have to say that after what happened in the show (Don't worry, I won't have any spoilers) any motivation I had for those stories, and The Walking Dead in general have died a very painful death. As such, I have thrown myself into a frenzy with "The 100" and have written out a few silly little one shots in what I am calling my "Princess" series. They're not edited, and not particularly well written or original in terms of their plots, but I had fun writing them, and hopefully some of you will enjoy as well. If there are any requests for scenes such as these, please review and let me know! :)**

**Much love and Merry Christmas lovelies...also...I don't own anything to do with The 100 or its characters...dang nabit.**

* * *

><p>"Bellamy?" The sound of his sister's voice startled Bellamy as he was lying in the darkness of his tent. He sat up quickly, blinking away his bleariness.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Clarke is still sitting on that stupid log and I can practically hear her teeth chattering even over Lincoln's snoring. If she gets sick we're all screwed – you know she can't sit out there all night."

"Octavia, it's not like I told her to stay out of the tent."

"Well she obviously isn't coming in because the two of you are fighting." Octavia scowled at him for a moment and Bellamy had to look away from her angry gaze. Clarke and Octavia had always gotten along for the most part, but when he and Clarke had become an item Octavia had become obscenely protective of Clarke and had adopted her as something of an older sister. Any time Clarke and Bellamy fought, he not only had Clarke's glares to deal with, but Octavia's.

"Look, I don't know why the two of you are fighting, and it's none of my business, but please fix this Bellamy. I know you don't function well either when the two of you aren't happy."

"Fine. I'll go talk to her."

"Good." With a sniff Octavia left the tent and Bellamy pulled on his own jacket and boots and left the relative warmth of the tent and easily spotted Clarke in the moonlight sitting on the log, her blonde hair glowing in the dim lighting. He joined her and sat beside her, noting that she was harshly shivering, her teeth chattering and her hands tucked under her armpits. His first instinct was to throw her over his shoulder and take her back to their tent and fill her with hot tea, but he knew if he even moved to touch her while she was mad, she was just as likely to punch him in the face.

"You know you aren't going to be able to fall asleep without me."

"Yes I can. And it will be the best sleep I've had in months." She turned away from him again, and should he still not be annoyed with her, Bellamy would have smirked at her stubbornness and kissed away the lines between her eyebrows.

"Clarke." He cautiously traced the back of his finger down the side of her neck and didn't fail to notice the cloud of air that left her mouth as she sharply exhaled at his touch. "Clarke look at me."

She slowly turned her body back to face him and he sighed when he saw her eyes had filled with tears. "What?"

"How long are you going to stay mad at me? It was just a simple negotiation." Bellamy knew he had said the wrong thing when she abruptly stood and shoved his shoulders.

"A simple negotiation? A simple negotiation Bell? You went off and negotiated with grounders and you did it behind my back!"

"I didn't do it behind your back – I just didn't bring you because I know that brute Matthias is completely obsessed with you."

"So you went off on your own to a potentially dangerous situation without me, and without even telling me. Me, your so called equal co-leader, just because you're _jealous?"_

Bellamy stood from the log and walked away a few paces, turned and moved back to her and grasped her shoulders and pulled her towards him, close enough that everything was blurred out but her eyes. "I would rather die than put you in a situation where he could ever take you." He took a step away then and crossed his arms waiting, knowing her brain needed space and time to process.

"How do you think I would survive if you were the one who was killed?" She sighed and shuffled towards him and buried her face in the crook of his neck and he heard her inhaling his scent and felt the warmth of her tears hit his skin. "We are a team. No more doing things without me."

"I still don't want you coming to negotiations with Matthias." Clarke stepped away and frowned up at him again.

"And I don't want you keeping things from me."

"Fine." Bellamy huffed and crossed his arms again, his patience worn out. "Will you come to bed now?"

"What's wrong Blake? Can't sleep without me?" She smirked and walked by him and he followed until he zipped the tent behind them and watched her strip out of her jacket and crawl beneath the covers. When she simply raised a blonde brow at him as he stood staring down at her, he followed suit and crawled in next to her.

"Does this mean we get to have make-up sex?" His answer was a sharp elbow to the stomach and she shifted even further from him on the bed to the point that she would fall off the bed if she moved any more.

"You're really stupid, you know that right?"

"Love you too honey." He responded sarcastically, unsuccessfully trying to pull her against him as he could tell she was still shivering.

"You really need to learn how to shut up Bells."

He kept his mouth shut, all the while counting down until he knew she was going to crack.

"I'm still cold."

"And?"

"And I want you to warm me up okay?" When he didn't respond Clarke sat up and glared down at him. "Bellamy!"

"What? You told me to shut up."

"You're such a jerk." She opened her mouth to continue berating him when he tugged her down to him and wrapped his arms around her. Her freezing cold feet rubbing against his legs and then she turned and cuddled up against him and moved her cold hands under his shirt and let them rest against his stomach, giggling when he hissed.

"Bell?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't like it when we fight,"

"I know. I don't either." He pulled her tighter against his body and groaned when she moved her cold hands over to his back. "Still cold princess?"

"Starting to get a bit warmer."

"Good."

"Still one part of me that's freezing."

"What?" Clarke grinned to herself as Bellamy began fussing, pulling the blankets around her and tucking them in around her body.

"My mouth is still cold." Bellamy froze in his fussing and without preamble his lips were on hers.

"I think I can help you out with that." He kissed her again amidst her laughs. "Sleep princess, it will be morning soon and no one likes you when you're over tired."

"Seriously? You just don't know when,"

He kissed her again quickly to distract her and was pleased when she fell asleep shortly afterwards, her legs tangled with his, hands now warm against his chest and her face snuggled into his neck.

"Sleep sweet princess. I'll make sure you stay warm."


End file.
